Home
by Loptr-Of-Sassgard
Summary: My first one shot. Matt's thoughts and reflections at his death, what happened next, and a little, tiny glimpse into Mello's thoughts about Matt's death.


_Crap!_

Matt slammed on the brakes, sliding to a stop.

Cornered.

There was no way out. There was no opening large enough for his car to fit through, and as tightly as he was surrounded, he had no chance on foot. Maybe if he'd played real sports instead of just video games-no, not even then. They were too tight, too secure-inot to mention armed.

_I have to get out._

He'd known what he was getting himself into-kidnapping someone? Kira's mouthpiece, no less? Ludicrous! It was stupid and reckless and dangerous, it was bound to get him killed. He'd known that from the start.

But it was Mello asking.

Mello, who'd been his best friend for so long. His first friend, the first person to speak to him, to spend time with him-how could he say "no"? Growing up in Whammy's House, no one paid much attention to the kid with his nose buried in his Gameboy. But Mello-Mello had spoken to him. He just burst into Matt's room one evening, ranging about that "stupid, emotionless shell of a bratt, Near." At first, Matt had been startled, but soon resumed his gaming. Mello ranted for a while before plopping down on Matt's bed to watch him play. Mello seemed to like having someone to rant to, someone who didn't always have a retort, and Matt was glad to have company, someone who would be there without expecting him to put down his game and talk. That's how their friendship worked-Mello said all the things he needed to get off his chest, Matt played video games. Mello didn't mind Matt's silence.

With one exception.

"_Lilith_."

Matt smiled, whispering her name.

The only time Mello had ever made Matt talk was when Lilith showed up. They were thirteen when she came to Whammy's. Her long, soft blonde hair, her sparkling green eyes, her dazzling smile...the Gameboy in her hand-Matt was instantly smitten. She'd distract him in the middle of games-he'd hear her voice, or catch glimpse of her in his peripheral vision, he'd look at her and find himself unable to look away. Mello picked up on it right away, of course. He'd teased Matt initially, but quickly-to Matt's relief-moved on to pestering him for information and giving him advice. It had been his idea to invite her to play video games with him. They'd fought over which starter Pokemon was better.

_Fire, obviously_, Matt thought with a laugh. _But she liked water. I wonder what she'd prefer now?_

He stepped out of his car, arms raised in defense. Even as he spoke, his thoughts were on her. They wandered to their first kiss.

_They were fifteen-Mello had been gone for a while, but Matt was still raw. His first friend, his best friend, had just up and left. In public he carried on as normal-nose in video game, with occasional breaks to talk to Lilith. But at night, he cried. At night he felt the crushing loneliness, so much more painful than it had been when it was all he'd known._

_Then, one night, as he lay under his blanket, sobbing like a child, there was a knock at the door. He almost ignored it, but instead forced himself out of bed and flung it open. Lilith took one look at him-barely a full look-and threw her arms around him. She was so warm, so soft-so comforting. He'd never been held like that-or at all. He barely managed to pull her into the room and close the door before he sank to the floor, bursting into tears. She held him while he cried, stroking his hair with a touch like none he'd felt before-as gentle as an angel. When he stopped crying, he lifted his head hesitantly-he was sure she would judge him, that her gaze would be full of scorn._

_He'd never been so wrong._

_No, there was no judgement in her eyes. Instead, she did the most unexpected thing._

_She kissed him._

_Her lips were so soft and warm. He'd never kissed a girl before; he never wanted to stop._

_To his dismay, she pulled away._

_His racing heart slammed to a stop at her whispered words._

_"I love you."_

A jolt of pain hit Matt, yanking him back down to reality. Lilith's warmth was gone, leaving him cold.

_Lilith is cold now, too_, he remembered dazedly.

He felt his consciousness fading, his life seeping out of the bullet holes in his body. The world was cold and dark-it had been for six months, but now it was literal.

The world went black. Then, an instant later, he was surrounded in warmth. He opened his eyes, surprised to find a familiar figure in his arms. He ran his fingers through blonde hair-just as soft as he remembered.

"Lilith?"

She pulled away slightly, looking up at him with a peaceful, joyful smile.

"Lilith," he whispered, tears pricking at his eyes as he gently brushed his fingers over her cheek. "Lilith, I...I've missed you."

"I missed you, too, Matt-Mail." Tears of joy rolled down her cheeks as she squeezed his hand. "I've been waiting for you. Your parents are here, too. They've been waiting and missing you, too. They love you so much-just wait until you meet them."

"My parents..." he whispered, his eyes widening; he'd never known them, and it had never crossed his mind that he might meet them when he died.

"You'll love them," she said, cupping his face in her hands. "And I'll be right by your side-forever. We'll never be apart again."

He kissed her tenderly, his heart and his eyes overflowing.

"I love you," he whispered, pressing his forehead to hers. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," she said, nuzzling her nose against his. "Let's go home."

She smiled and led him by the hand down a golden path lined with flowers. He could see a beautiful white house in the distance, and looked down at his beautiful companion.

There was a beautiful home awaiting. Not just a house-a home, with his wife. And his parents-a home with a family.

Home.

He was finally home.

* * *

For Mello, Matt's death was like dark chocolate-bittersweet. He was devastated by the loss of his best friend, but he also felt a sense of relief. A year before, Matt and Lilith were married. Six months later, she pushed Matt out of the way of a car, dying in his place.

Matt had never used the Death Note.

Matt could go to heaven.

Matt was finally with his bride.


End file.
